Silence
Wskazówka zegara doszła do jedynki, tylko by wydać z siebie kolejny dźwięk. Mała Melody - sześcioletnia dziewczynka nie mogła zasnąć. Siedziała w ciemnym pokoju i rozmyślała nad swoim życiem. Temat zszedł na jej lewe oko. Tym jednym okiem świetny wzrok. Potrafiła dostrzec z końca jednego pokoju, co czyta jej mama w drugim. Każde słowo. Widziała przez okno, co robią jej sąsiedzi w swoim domu. Ceną za ten niezwykły dar był wygląd lewego oka. Miało ono czarne białko i czerwoną tęczówkę. Poza tym w niektórych sytuacjach, kiedy była rozemocjonowana, wypływała z niego czarna ciecz, pewnego rodzaju łzy, tylko, że gęstsze. Przez to małe dzieci bały się jej, więc jako dziecko nie miała przyjaciół. Szatynka westchnęła. Często żałowała, że jej drugie oko również nie jest niebieskie. Bardzo lubiła ten kolor. Jednak co mogła zrobić? Była tylko nieznaczącym dzieckiem, które rodzice zaniedbywali z powodu jakiejś urazy. Dziewczynka nigdy nie potrafiła tego pojąć, ale postanowiła się również o to nie pytać. Położyła się do łóżka i próbowała ponownie zasnąć. Wsłuchiwała się w ciszę. Cisza... Jedyna dawała jej uczucie spokoju. Lata mijały. Dziewczyna ukończyła 17 lat. Nadal nie miała przyjaciół, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Wierzyła, że kiedyś znajdzie tę prawdziwą przyjaciółkę, musi tylko trochę poczekać. Inni ludzie z czasem przestali się jej bać, za to zaczęli się z niej wyśmiewać. Mówili na nią "dziwadło". Melody miała to gdzieś. "Może faktycznie wyglądam jak dziwadło, ale po co się tym przejmować? I tak lepiej widzę" - zawsze pocieszała się tą myślą, lecz w głębi duszy pragnęła po prostu usunąć to oko. Przecież to ono zniszczyło jej życie towarzyskie. Jej marzenia miały się wkrótce spełnić. Rodzice z góry zapłacili lekarzowi. Już za 2 dni miała być poddana jakimś lekom, które miały zmienić właściwości jej lewego oka. Cały zabieg miał być przeprowadzony w szpitalu, gdyż nie testowano tego na ludziach. Rodzice mówiąc o tym swojej córce oczywiście pominęli tę "drobnostkę". Dla nich mogła nawet i umrzeć. Matka tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciała mieć dziecka i chciała pójść na aborcję, jednak siostra jej nie pozwoliła. Powiedziała, iż jej ostatnim życzeniem jest, aby urodziła dziecko. Tydzień po tej prośbie zmarła. Matka dziewczyny zdecydowała się spełnić jej ostatnią wolę. Ojciec chciał przekonać swą żonę do usunięcia tej ciąży, ale ona była nieugięta. Lecz gdy urodziła, poczuła odrazę do swojego dziecka. Rodzice nigdy nie dali jej miłości, traktowali ją podobnie do psa. Tylko dać jej jedzenie, kupić parę rzeczy, pobawić się godzinę lub mniej, a potem ignorować. Na lekcji, siedemnastolatka nie potrafiła się skupić. Czuła się naprawdę niekomfortowo w klasie, gdyż nawet nauczycielka, mimo iż już miała z nią do czynienia rok lub 2, patrzyła się na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Cieszyła się w myślach, że już pojutrze będzie inaczej. Za minutę miał zadzwonić dzwonek. Dziewczyna z utęsknieniem na niego czekała. To była już ostatnia lekcja, w końcu będzie mogła iść do domu i odpocząć! Jednak nim uruchomił się dzwonek, usłyszała coś całkiem innego, przeszywający pisk w uszach. Momentalnie je zatkała, lecz okropne piszczenie nie chciało ustąpić. Patrzyła na resztę klasy. Nic nie wskazywało na to, aby inni uczniowie również to słyszeli. Melody myślała, że za chwilę głowa jej pęknie. Kilka sekund było dla niej jak kilka minut męki. Pisk ustał wraz ze wdzięcznym dzwonieniem dzwonka. Melody chwyciła plecak i wybiegła z sali najszybciej jak mogła. Nie miała zamiaru zostawać tu ani chwili dłużej. Nie chciała, aby te piszczenie wróciło. W drodze do domu czuła się obserwowana. Często czuła te odczucie, jednak teraz było jakieś... inne. Rozejrzała się. Ujrzała jedynie kilka liści spadających na drogę. Idąc dalej ciągle oglądała się za siebie w obawie, że coś jej się stanie. W końcu nie miała niczego do obrony, poza kilkoma małymi kamyczkami walającymi się po chodniku. Uczucie zniknęło po dotarciu do domu. - Wróciłam! - krzyknęła i pobiegła odłożyć plecak do swojego pokoju na parterze. - Co tak długo? - spytała się podejrzliwie jej matka. - Ach, tylko jacyś ludzie się na mnie patrzyli. Chciałam sprawdzić, kto. - dziewczyna odparła obojętnie przychodząc do kuchni. - Dobrze, dzisiaj na obiad schabowe, nałóż sobie. Dziewczyna posłusznie poszła po obiad. Była naprawdę głodna, zabrała się więc do jedzenia. Nie była zbyt zadowolona z faktu, że po drugiej stronie stołu również jej mama jadła obiad. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jej mama nią gardzi... Nie przepadała za towarzystwem swej rodzicielki, aczkolwiek jakoś to wytrzymywała. - Melody, co ty zrobiłaś?! - usłyszała głośny krzyk swojej matki. Szatynka od razu spojrzała na swój talerz. Nie wiedziała, o co jej mama się wydziera. Istotnie, było coś, co mogło budzić lekkie obrzydzenie - czarna ciecz wylewająca się z jej lewego oka na mięso i ziemniaki - ale przecież to nie był powód, aby na nią krzyczeć! - A co, nie widać?! To nie ja, to moje "cudowne" oko! - wrzasnęła w odpowiedzi. - Jak śmiesz na mnie krzyczeć?! - jej matka zerwała się i chciała spoliczkować córkę, ale ona złapała ją za rękę i wykrzywiała coraz mocniej. Kobieta syczała z bólu. - Co tu się dzieje?! - wykrzyczał ojciec przy wejściu i odepchnął córkę na podłogę. Od razu sprawdził ramię swojej żony. - Ch-chyba n-nic m-m-mi s-się n-nie s-sta-ało. - wyjąkała przerażona. Jej córka rzadko jej się stawiała. Zwykle mogła ją bić, po czym siedemnastolatka wracała z siniakami do pokoju. Obecne zdarzenie nie odpowiadało jej matce. - Choć tutaj gówniaro! - krzycząc to ojciec podszedł do Melody. Dziewczyna nie zamierzała stawiać oporu. "Niech ten pijak wyładuje swoje emocje, przynajmniej potem będzie spokój" - pomyślała. Mężczyzna mocno ją zbił. Szatynka ani razu nie jęknęła z bólu ani nie poleciała jej łza. Jedynie gotowała się w niej złość. Kiedy skończył, pobiegła do swojego pokoju i zamknęła się na klucz. Przez kilka minut rozmawiała sama ze sobą. Potem jednak przypomniała sobie, że nie dojadła obiadu... Nie zamierzała wychodzić drzwiami, bo przecież jeszcze ten pijak by się do niej przyczepiał. Postanowiła więc wyjść oknem. Wątpiła, by do jej pokoju ktoś przychodził. Przez płot przy ogródku, na które był widok z jej okna, nie trudno było przejść. Wzięła ze sobą 20 złotych i wyszła, zostawiając zamknięte drzwi od pokoju. Poszła do ulubionej restauracji i zamówiła frytki. Nie miała na nic innego ochoty. Wzięła coś do picia, zapłaciła, zjadła i miała już wracać do domu, ale nagła myśl przyszła jej do głowy. "Jeśli wrócę w ciągu godziny, to mnie nie odkryją. Pójdę jeszcze do lasu"- jak pomyślała, tak zrobiła. Usiadła na jakimś głazie. Panowała tu wszechobecna cisza. Dziewczyna wsłuchiwała się w tą ciszę. Było tak cudownie... Po piętnastu minutach zdecydowała się coś porobić. Rzucała kamykami w coraz to inne cele. Cieszyła się, ani razu nie chybiając. Gdy znudziło jej się rzucać w martwe cele, postanowiła trafić w coś żywego. Stała w bezruchu i czekała na jakieś małe zwierzę. Wreszcie ujrzała królika. Rzuciła w niego dużym kamieniem. Trafiła idealnie w jego głowę. Kamień ją przygniótł i królik nie miał szans na przeżycie. - Co robisz? - usłyszała głos. Odwróciła się. Za nią stał chłopak, na oko w jej wieku. Wydawało jej się, że go już gdzieś widziała. Miał brązowe włosy oraz ciemne oczy. Nosił bluzę. Uśmiechał się do niej. - Ach, rzucam do celu. - również się uśmiechnęła. - W króliki też? - jego uśmiech stał się inny. Jej uśmiech również stał się inny. Ciecz z jej oka zaczęła niespodziewanie lecieć... Nie przeszkadzało jednak jej to. Była rada z tego, że dzięki wzroku tego oka mogła zabić królika. To było dla niej jakieś osiągnięcie. Wtedy pierwszy raz pomyślała, że w ten sposób mogłaby się pozbyć pewnego problemu. Problemu, który nawet dziś musiał dać jej się we znaki... - Króliki? To tylko trening. - mówiła śmiejąc się. - Trening przed czym? - zapytał chłopiec, opierając się o drzewo. Ta sytuacja najwidoczniej mu się podobała. - Przed rodzicami. - powiedziała spuszczając wzrok. Wiedziała, że rozmowa z nieznajomym była dość niebezpieczna ,szczególnie, że zeszła na taki temat, lecz od kiedy go zobaczyła, poczuła coś wspólnego, jakąś ufność. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak jest, jednak postanowiła więc podzielić się swoją nienawiścią. - Chcesz... zabić rodziców? - zapytał z psychicznym uśmiechem. - Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego? Nikomu nie powiem, jestem po twojej stronie. - Ehh... - westchnęła - No dobrze. - powiedziała, po czym opowiedziała mu swoją historię włącznie z dzisiejszym dniem. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby naprawdę mu się to podobało. - A więc naprawdę chcesz ich zabić? - powiedział lekko smutnym tonem, jednak ten obłąkany uśmiech nie znikał mu z twarzy. W tym momencie ten obłąkany uśmiech pojawił się również na twarzy siedemnastolatki. Ciecz ciągle jej leciała, ale nie miała zamiaru nawet próbować tego zatrzymać. W pewnym sensie chciała, aby tak było. - Chcę! I zrobię to już niedługo! Zapłacą za te wszystkie lata! - wykrzyczała i zaczęła się śmiać. - To dobrze... Jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Czekaj cierpliwie. - powiedział i poszedł w swoją stronę. Melody również poszła w swoją stronę. Wróciła do domu niezauważona. Cały czas myślała nad rozmową z nieznajomym. "Może nie powinnam mu tego mówić? I przecież nie potrafię zabić swoich rodziców... Nie chcę być zabójczynią. Ale kim on był..." - myślała. Zastanawiała się przez dłuższą chwilę. Nagle ją oświeciło. "Już wiem! Kilka lat temu chodził ze mną do podstawówki. Przezywali go Ticci-Toby. A poza tym był jakiś czas temu w wiadomościach. Jego pełne imię to Toby Rogers, zabił swojego ojca... Może przez tą nienawiść poczułam coś wspólnego... Nie! Muszę się opamiętać". Wtedy usłyszała pisk. Ten sam, co wtedy na lekcji. Nie przeszkadzał jej tak mocno, jak wtedy. Mimo tego utrudnienia zasnęła. Nastał kolejny dzień. Szatynka wszystko już przemyślała. Nie potrafi ich zabić. Ale... nie chciała jednak pozbywać się oka. Stwierdziła, że jednak jest w nim coś wyjątkowego, coś, co mogłoby jej pomóc w wielu sprawach. Już jutro niedziela, dzień "wyzwolenia od cierpienia". Cały dzień jakoś szybko jej minął. Zdobyła się na odwagę i postanowiła poprosić mamę o rezygnację z wizyty w szpitalu. Podeszła więc do kobiety spokojnym krokiem i usiadła obok niej na kanapie. - Mamo, mogę cię o coś prosić? - zapytała się niepewnie. Pamiętała wczorajszą akcję. - A o co chodzi? - spytała się znudzonym głosem. - Proszę, nie zmieniajcie mi mojego lewego oka. - powiedziała prawie płacząc. - Mimo wszystko to moje oko, było ze mną od zawsze i chcę, by na zawsze pozostało... A poza tym, tak dobrze widzę... Nie chcę żyć bez tego! Proszę, odwołajcie tą wizytę. - Nie ma mowy! - odparła wkurzona matka. - Wiesz, ile my zapłaciliśmy za to?! A nie zwrócą nam pieniędzy! Powinnaś docenić, to, że się postaraliśmy dla takiej bezużytecznej ćmy jak ty. - mówiąc to skierowała się w stronę schodów. - Jedziemy jutro rano. Melody nie miała nic innego do wyboru, jak zgodzić się na decyzję matki. Wieczorem słyszała pisk w uszach, ten sam, co zawsze. Nie mogła go tym razem przemóc. Pobiegła do kuchni i wzięła nóż. Potem wróciła do pokoju i cięła prawie wszystkie swoje rzeczy, aby się wyżyć. Piszczenie ustało. "A więc to mija, gdy bawię się nożami? Nawet mi to odpowiada" - uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Gdy znudziło jej się niszczenie swych rzeczy, zaczęła ponownie rozmyślać. "Wyżywanie się na przedmiotach jest mało ciekawe... Może lepiej na czymś innym ?" - pomyślała. - "Zwierzęta nic mi nie zrobiły... Ale ludzie... Rodzice mnie nienawidzą, tak samo jak wszyscy, którzy mnie znają... Prawie wszyscy... Tamten chłopak... Jest po mojej stronie, prawda ?" - kontynuowała swoje przemyślenia. - "Jeszcze go zobaczę, prawda ? Mówił, że tak... Zaufam mu, i tak nie mam nic do stracenia... Ale najpierw się zemszczę... Nie mogę ciągle wybaczać... Kto pierwszy ? Rodzice. Tak, a potem każdego, kto mi zadał ból, a następnie... Każdego, kogo sobie upatrzę!"- po tych myślach zaczęła się śmiać. - A tak, nie mogę być za głośno... Już noc - cichutko dodała, po czym zaczęła planować, jak będzie wyglądać jej zemsta. Nazajutrz pojechali do szpitala. Dziewczyna usiadła na krześle. - Proszę, nie dawajcie mi tego. - powiedziała zapłakana. - To dla twojego dobra. - odparł spokojnie lekarz i przybliżył flakonik z niebieskim płynem do jej ust. - Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! - zaczęła krzyczeć Melody. Chwyciła skalpel i chciała się rzucić na lekarza, aby go powstrzymać, ale jedna z pielęgniarek szybko dała jej zastrzyk uspokajający. Jej rodzice wiedzieli, że z ich córką coraz gorzej. Zaczynali się jej bać. Lekarz szybko wlał zawartość flakonika do jej ust. Połknęła to i zasnęła. - Muszą państwo na nią uważać. - zaczął medyk. - Jest niestabilna psychicznie. Istnieje możliwość, że zrobi coś podobnego do sytuacji przed chwilą. - zadrżał na wspomnienie próby ataku. - Radziłbym odwiedzić psychiatryk. - Faktycznie, byłby to dobry wybór, jednak zniszczymy tym sobie reputację. - rzekła matka Melody. - Dziecko w psychiatryku ? Co by sobie o nas ludzie pomyśleli ?! - Powinni państwo nie zważać na takie błahostki, lecz na bezpieczeństwo innych... - Proszę nie naciskać ! Czy wie doktor, kiedy lek zacznie działać i się wybudzi ? - Należy poczekać godzinę. Możliwe uboczne skutki... Może jednak wysłać ją do psychiatryka ? - Eh... Jeżeli, nic się do jutra nie poprawi, wyślemy ją tam. Dziewczyna powoli podnosiła ciężkie powieki. Ujrzała zakłopotanych rodziców, lekarzy i pielęgniarki. - Co się stało? - zapytała. - Heh... pamiętasz, że chciałaś mieć swoje zepsute oko? -zapytał się lekarz. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.-To je masz, ale... - Spójrz na włosy... - powiedział jej ojciec i ryknął śmiechem. 17-latka niepewnie wzięła lusterko od lekarza. Zobaczyła, że ma szarawą skórę, a do tego białe włosy i niebieskie końcówki. Uśmiechnęła się tym obłąkańczym uśmiechem. - No i proszę, nawet mój ulubiony kolor! - krzyknęła. - Ale wracajmy już do domu, dobrze ? - Taki mamy właśnie zamiar... - powiedziała mama i uśmiechnęła się dziwnie, tak samo jak tata. Zanim odjechali siedemnastolatce udało się ukraść dwie strzykawki ze środkiem usypiającymi. Zaplanowała już dokładnie zemstę. Za te wszystkie lata... Wreszcie może się odpłacić. W nocy rozlała benzynę naokoło domu. Przygotowała zapałki i zabrała się za dalszą część planu. Weszła do swojego pokoju, omijając rozlaną ciecz, przez otwarte wcześniej okno. "Kolejny raz wielkie wejście... Ale w sumie w ten sposób nikt się nie spostrzegł, co robię." - pomyślała. Spojrzała na łóżko. Ku jej zdziwieniu leżała na nim kusza. Zaczęła się cicho śmiać. - Och, taki prezent dla mnie? Jak miło! Wzięła kuszę i udała się do pokoju rodziców. Strzeliła 2 razy z kuszy strzykawkami i uśpiła ich. Następnie wzięła ich do piwnicy, odcięła języki i przywiązała do krzeseł. Poszła jeszcze tylko do kuchni po parę mniejszych noży. Poczekała, aż się rodzice obudzą. Byli oszołomieni. - Hmm... Widzę, że ktoś się obudził ? - spojrzała na nich z pogardą. Matka chciała krzyczeć, ale brak języka jej nie pozwalał. Melody się zaśmiała. - Ciiii, nie chcemy nikogo zbudzić. Musimy zachować tę cudowną ciszę. Tylko ona ujawni nam prawdę. - uśmiechnęła się obłąkańczo. Z jej oka leciała czarna ciecz. - Nie kochaliście mnie... Gardziliście mną... a teraz zapłacicie. - mówiąc to zaczęła ustawiać noże na kuszy i strzelać po kolei w różne części ciała tak, aby nie zabić ich od razu. Chciała, aby cierpieli. Strzelała w ręce, nogi, uda i ramiona, uważając przy tym, aby przeżyli jak najdłużej. - Może teraz coś innego ? O, już wiem ! Lubicie piratów, prawda ? Prawda ? - mówiąc to chwyciła za nóż, i wzięła jakiś kawałek szmatki, tnąc go na pół. - Będziecie wyglądać jak piraci, dobrze ? Podeszła do rodziców z coraz to większym psychicznym uśmiechem i wydłubała im po jednym oku. Puste oczodoły zawiązała kawałkiem materiału. - Widzicie ? Trochę brzydkie te przepaski, ale trudno. Może chcecie jeszcze coś zjeść ? Jedzcie, jedzcie ! Mówiąc to włożyła im wydłubane oczy do ust. - Smaczne ? Starałam się, wiecie ? Wy zawsze robiliście mi posiłki, a ja wam nigdy... Smakuje ? Pytam się, czemu mi nie odpowiadacie ? Ach, tak, przecież nie macie czym !- zaśmiała się. - Co by teraz zrobić ? O, już wiem ! Golicie się ? Mamo, chyba nie ogoliłaś nóg... Tak samo jak tata brody. Spokojnie, ja wam pomogę. Podeszła do matki i zdarła z niej spodnie. Zaczęła Oddzielać nożem skórę z nóg od kości matki uważając, aby nie robić tego zbyt długo. Chciała piękniej zakończyć swoją zabawę. Gdy uznała, że matka już nie potrzebuje "golenia", zabrała się za twarz ojca, będąc również ostrożna. - Hmmm... Widzę, że już zbyt długo nie pociągniecie, ale nie martwcie się ! Zanim skończymy, mam jeszcze jedno do zrobienia ! Chwyciła za jeden z mniejszych noży i zabrała się za nacinanie skóry na ich twarzach w taki sposób, aby powychodziły miny. U matki zrobiła smutną twarz, a u ojca wściekłą, choć miała ograniczenie- w końcu wcześniej "ogoliła" mu dolną część. - No dobrze, teraz wyglądacie znacznie lepiej. - zaśmiała się. - A teraz czas na cudowny finał ! Byliście tacy okropni i bezduszni... Widzicie, co was teraz spotkało ? Co powiecie na to, abym pobawiła się jeszcze z innymi ? To takie wspaniałe uczucie... Ale to jutro. Dziś już wystarczy. Zakańczając zabawę rozpruła im brzuchy, kiedy byli jeszcze żywi. Z flaków matki ułożyła napis "silence", a ojca "forever". Razem znaczą "cisza na zawsze". Melody śmiała się, lecz za chwilę umilkła. Wsłuchała się znowu w ciszę. Uwielbiała ją od dzieciństwa. - Już zawsze będzie tu tak cicho... I dobrze. Macie za swoje! - zaczęła się śmiać, ale znów przestała. - a tak, zapomniałam... Nie chcemy nikogo obudzić. Tak cicho to zrobiliśmy, a teraz mamy to popsuć? - psychiczny uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Czarna ciecz lała się z jej oka. Chciała, aby tak było. Postanowiła, iż jej talent trzeba pokazywać, więc tak musi być. Udała się ostatni raz do swego pokoju. Chciała również wyjść oknem. Usłyszała króciutki pisk. Momentalnie spojrzała na łóżko. Leżała tu jakaś chusta i list. Maska była czarna z szerokim uśmiechem. W tym uśmiechu nie było zębów ludzkich, lecz przypominały rekinie. Były od siebie oddzielone czarno-czerwoną linią. Zabrała się do czytania kawałka papieru. "Ciekawe, od kogo to?" - zachichotała domyślając się, że nadszedł czas na obiecane spotkanie. Zabrała ze sobą chustę, kuszę oraz kilka noży w kieszeni i wyszła na zewnątrz. Oddaliła się trochę od budynku. Chwyciła zapałkę i ją podpaliła. Ostatni raz spojrzała na swój rodzinny dom. "Wychodzę. Będę bawić się z kolegą." - wyszeptała, po czym rzuciła zapałkę i całe mieszkanie otoczyły płomienie. Patrzyła przez chwilę, jak wszystko płonie. Przed oczyma przeleciały jej wszystkie wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Na chwilę posmutniała, jednak wróciła do teraźniejszości. Przypomniało jej się morderstwo rodziców oraz wyobraziła sobie, jak będzie zabijać kolejne osoby. Uśmiech znowu wrócił jej na twarz. "Melody to nudne imię. Od dziś nazywam się Silence."- szepnęła sama do siebie. Ubrała maskę i uciekła do lasu, jak kazano w liście. Przynajmniej tu jest cisza... Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta